Illuminated Timberlands
by gabriela.aracelly
Summary: The story behind the love of Emmett and Rosalie.
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

May 23, 1935. My finger traced the date on one of Carlisle's calendars. It wasn't as if the date mattered any more, though. I'd be trapped as this for the rest of eternity. Carlisle, assuming that he was saving my life, turned me to a vampire two years ago. And I would be stuck as my eighteen year-old self forever. I turned away from the calendar hastily and walked to Carlisle's office.

"I'm leaving to hunt." I said quietly, putting my head through the door of his small room.

"Please see if your brother would care to accompany you." He murmured, never removing his eyes from the book he was reading. I groaned softly. I would never refer to Edward as my _brother_.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I found Edward in his usual spot, at his piano.

"No thank you, Rosalie." He said, reading my mind before I could ask aloud. "It doesn't seem as you would like me to come along anyway."

"Goodbye, Edward." I said, rolling my eyes. Pushing my way out the front door of our large home, I began my run into the woods. _Black Bear_, my nose told me as I retreated further into the forest. I sprinted toward the scent, but stopped short. _Human blood._ I listened further, trying to understand why there was human blood in such deep parts of the woodlands. A male was shouting, and a black bear was snarling. The sound of flesh tearing caused me to flinch.

I ran to the sounds and hid behind a tree, examining the scene. The man was on top of bear, but the bear was clearly stronger and had already torn a chunk of the man's shoulder. The man…he seemed so familiar. His brown eyes caught mine and pleaded for help. I pursed my lips, attempting to figure out how to handle the situation. It was obvious that if I didn't end it soon, the man would be dead in a matter of minutes.

Ah, that was why he seemed familiar. The dark, curly locks and dimpled face, he reminded me of my dear friend's son, Henry. Henry was but a toddler the last time I saw him. _Henry_. My mind whispered, as I lunged toward the bear. I swiftly snapped its neck, causing it to drop the man on top of a boulder. I listened for the man's heart beat, it was there, but it was very faint.

I jumped from atop the bear and pulled the man into my arms. He opened his eyes for a mere second before the lolled to the back of his head. _Henry_, was all I could think as I ran the man back to the house. As I approached the house I could hear Edward stand up from his piano and leave the house, unprepared to deal with the blood. _The blood_. It hadn't occurred to me until now that I was soaked in a human's blood. My throat burned with desire, but my heart told me that this man was more than a meal. I pushed open the door and ran up the stairs.

"Carlisle! Please, help!" I shouted, frantic.

"Rosalie, come and set him down." Carlisle murmured calmly from his office. I kicked the door aside and placed the man down on the table in the corner of the office. Carlisle hesitated, searching my eyes.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm aware that you resent me for making you one of us, Rosalie. Do you want me to do the same for this man?"

I searched my mind for an answer, but I was unsure. "Carlisle, I only resent this, because I _wanted_ to die. He was fighting for his life. He w_ants _to live." I gestured toward the man's handsome, scratched face. Carlisle nodded solemnly. I exited the room, not wanting to watch this man writhe in unforgettable pain. I shuddered at the thought of my change and ran to find Edward.

He was sitting on a log, on the shore of a nearby lake.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting beside him. Whether or not I enjoyed Edward's presence, we were family.

"I don't understand how you can stand the blood. I have been like this for so much longer then you have, and yet I am so much weaker."

"I believe it is my tolerance that helps me, not my strength." I murmured, watching the water. "Remember that I've never tasted human blood, Edward. I do not hold it against you because you have tasted it, but it makes it easier for me."

"The man's name is Emmett McCarty. He was a passionate hunter. He mostly did it to impress his father. He felt as though he had to prove himself. He was unappreciated." Edward said, resting his face in his palms. "He's thinking about you—and the pain." Edward smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Really?" I fidgeted with my fingers, a smile creeping across my face.

"He thought you were an angel. I hope you realize that you did the right thing, by saving his life. He really did want to live." Edward stood and offered his hand to me. I stood up beside him and noticed something.

"Oh, Edward… I am so sorry." I mumbled, looking down at my bloodstained clothes.

"Do not worry about me. It's only helping." He forced a grin onto his face, but I knew that he was struggling.

"Go hunt, Edward." I said softly. He nodded quickly and ran along the shore until he disappeared from my sight. I retreated back to the house. As I neared I heard deep, throaty screams coming from the upper level. He was changing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the smallest bit guilty for putting him through the pain that I had once felt.

I removed my bloody clothes and threw them into the lit fireplace for Edward's sake, replacing them with a dress. I drew my hair from its bun and allowed it to flow freely down my back.

I heard another scream and walked slowly to the door of Carlisle's office. I pushed it open to see Carlisle watching _Emmett_. I smiled at his name and went to sit beside Carlisle. All of the wounds on Emmett were completely healed and his clothes had been removed, leaving him covered in a white sheet. I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and Edward and Esme entered the room.

"He only has about twelve hours left." Edward said, sitting beside me. Esme took a seat beside Carlisle and grabbed his hand.

"Care to go hunting?" Carlisle asked Esme, kissing her hand.

"I'd love to." She said sweetly.

"Rosalie, Edward, leave him be." Carlisle said, watching Emmett's face. The two exited the room, leaving Edward and I on the sofa.

"Why him?" Edward asked, full curiosity filling his voice.

"Henry…" I simply whispered, giving Edward the full story in my mind.

"So, he is special to you?" Edward examined Emmett's face.

"Yes, I believe so." Every couple minutes Emmett would blink, but never fully open his eyes.

"He can hear us. He has connected your voice to the face that he saw in the woods."

"What does he think about me?" I asked in total innocence.

"He thinks you're beautiful." Edward said nonchalantly, shrugging. I scoffed, knowing that it wasn't out of the ordinary for men to think that I was beautiful. I was hoping for something deeper to be going on inside this Emmett's head. I stood and walked to his body.

"Why isn't he making any noise?" I ran my index finger along the ridge of Emmett's strong nose.

"He finally realized that shouting doesn't make a difference." I nodded, knowing that we all had come upon realizing this during our change. Emmett jerked and I pulled my hand from his face, locking my fingers together nervously. His torso pushed above the table, then dropped back down with a thud. I looked back at Edward, guilt obviously clouding my face.

"Have I made the wrong decision?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, Rose." Edward said reassuringly. Not once in our two years together had he called me Rose.

"Thank you." I said, almost in-audibly. I still had my back turned to Edward as he stood and left the room. "I'm Rosalie." I whispered to Emmett. I felt foolish for talking to someone who wouldn't respond, but it didn't seem to stop me. "I…I am so sorry." I slid my pale hand over his and traced circles on the top of his palm with my pinky. His fingers twitched under mine and I smiled.

"I know it hurts. You are basically in Hell. But…it gets better. Soon enough, the pain will begin to fade." Each word I said came out stronger then the last. His nose crinkled and he relaxed once again. I backed away and returned to the couch.

I stretched out along the couch and watched Emmett. I paid no attention to the time. All my focus was on Emmett. I didn't notice as the sun fell and rose. I didn't notice as Edward, Esme, and Carlisle entered and exited the room. All that mattered was Emmett.

"It'll be soon." When Edward spoke the words, I was released from my trance. I stood up and went to Emmett's bedside. Carlisle and Edward took my place on the couch, waiting. I wrapped my fingers through Emmett's and waited, growing more and more impatient by the second. Forty two seconds passed and I knew that Emmett was beginning to awake. His eyes flitted open and his crimson irises took me by surprise. He looked at my face and then his eyes went to our hands.

I felt as though I would have blushed if I could've. Holding a strangers hand was not exactly normal for me. I pursed my lips, waiting. He slowly sat up and looked around. His free hand immediately flew to his throat and he swallowed. But, he didn't release me hand.

"You say that I'm in Hell?" He asked.

"It mostly depends on how you look at the situation." I mumbled, nervously.

"Son, do you understand what you are?" Carlisle asked. Emmett took deep breath and nodded. Carlisle went ahead and explained again anyway.

To all of our surprises, Emmett was genuinely happy. Happy wasn't event the correct word. He was _ecstatic_. Ecstatic to be a monster…what a strange man.

Even after our hour-long chat, Emmett still had not let go of my hand.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, sliding a book into one of his shelves. I looked at him curiously. "Would you and Edward mind taking Emmett hunting? I'm sure he's thirsty." Edward and I nodded and I glanced at Emmett's attractive face. He licked his lips, probably at the thought of hunting, and squeezed on my hand.

"Carlisle made hunting sound easy." I said, smiling. Emmett slid off the table and grinned.

"Well, I'm ready for anything." Emmett said confidently.


	2. The Hunter

The Hunter

We three exited the house together and stood before the forest.

"Emmett, follow me." Edward said, excitedly dashing into the forest. Emmett gawked at Edward's ridiculous speed and looked at me curiously.

"Can I do that?" He asked, looking at our hands for the one hundredth time.

"We all can." I smiled at how excited he looked. Like a child witnessing a carnival for the first time. He tightened his fingers through mine and grinned.

"Okay, then let's go, together." Emmett's eyes gleamed with anticipation. Just to throw him a surprise, I began running before he expected. He quickly caught up with me and we ran together at an impossible speed.

"Slow down." I said quietly. We came to a stop and Emmett gave me a look of confusion. "Can you smell that?" I asked, testing his senses.

"I'm unsure of what I'm looking for…" Emmett's dark eyebrows scrunched together as he gazed around.

"Find Edward with your senses." I watched his face relax in comprehension and then he went completely still. I made sure not to make a sound as Emmett attempted to locate Edward. All of a sudden, Emmett shot through the trees at run, practically dragging me along. I eventually found my feet and ran beside him.

As he began slowing down, he mumbled, "I'm sorry." Edward appeared from behind a tree with a small smile stretched across his face. "I did it!" Emmett shouted in victory. I laughed lightly and released his hand for the first time since he had awoken. He looked at me, obviously unsure of my action. I threw him a small smile and nodded, letting him know that I wasn't leaving him.

"When do I get to hunt?" Emmett asked, rubbing his throat.

"In a minute or so, first, we have something to share with you." Edward looked at me unsurely and I nodded for him to continue. "We don't feed on humans, although some vampires do. You may do as you please, but Carlisle, as our father, encourages us to feed on animals as an alternative. That's the reason for our eye color."

Emmett studied Edward and nodded. "I'd like to _try_ your lifestyle," Emmett said, glancing at me, most likely searching for approval. I nodded slightly and began searching for food.

"There are some deer nearby. Should I search for something larger?" I asked Edward, wanting Emmett to experience a real hunting trip.

"The deer are fine for now." Edward ran ahead of us and Emmett quickly dashed after him. I laughed at them and ran to catch up. We all stopped at a clearing where twenty deer were sipping water.

"They don't smell _good_." Emmett commented, looking at Edward in concern.

"Ah, brother, they taste better then they smell. Trust me." Edward chuckled and peeked back at the deer. I watched Emmett's solid expression turn to a full smile when Edward mentioned 'brother.'

"Alright, choose about two or three that please you. On my count, run and snap their necks. All the rest will disperse in fear. Once your three are dead, you may feed." I said curtly. Emmett nodded in comprehension. After five seconds, I began counting. As soon as my mouth formed the word 'three,' we rushed out and each of us caught three, aside from Emmett, who caught five. I smiled at him and shook my head in amusement.

I quickly drained my first two. Just as I went to bite into my third, I heard a rustle and Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I looked to Edward for an answer, but my nose had already told me. There was a human nearby. Edward threw his deer aside and raced after Emmett. I followed close behind, hoping that we would make it in time.

Edward stopped short, causing me to slam into his back. I caught sight of the back of Emmett's gray t-shirt. He was in a crouching position. I looked past Emmett and saw an elderly man, strolling through the woods.

"Emmett, no!" I shouted just as his muscles coiled and he sprung at the man. I began to run to Emmett, but Edward shot his arm in front of. "Move, Edward!" I yelled, pushing his arm out of my way.

"Rosalie, we told him that he had the choice. If this is his choice, then we have no right to stop him." Edward was obviously disappointed, despite his wise words. I ignored him and ran to Emmett.

"Listen, Emmett, you must evaluate the situation that you're in. You're killing this innocent human who probably has a life and family and people who love him. You have to stop." I said it very quickly, but Emmett acted as if he hadn't heard. Maybe he hadn't. I chose to try one last time. "Please, Emmett." I whispered, crouching beside him.

Emmett pulled his lips from the man's neck and looked at me.

"Please." I murmured one last time, placing my hand on his shoulder. Emmett all of a sudden looked confused. He turned his eyes back to the lifeless man and then dropped him. I stood up beside Emmett and grabbed his hand.

"I—I don't know what happened." His eyes continuously returned to the dead man's body on the ground.

"It's okay. It's instinct. I don't blame you." I watched Emmett's blood-covered face quickly go through a series of emotions.

"Thank you, Rosalie." My full name sounded so strange coming from his lips.

"You can call me Rose," I murmured, half smiling. He chuckled once and began pulling me back toward Edward.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Bad. I feel bad." Emmett clearly wasn't interested in discussing what happened no more than three minutes ago. I rested my forehead on Emmett's shoulder for a minute and then looked up to his bright red eyes.

"Let's go home." I said quietly, beginning a slow jog.

When we returned home I directed Emmett to some of Edward's clothes so that he didn't have to sit covered in human blood. While he was upstairs, Edward quickly told Carlisle of the situation.

"How did he stop?" Carlisle asked, completely immersed in the story. Edward's eyes flashed towards me and Carlisle nodded in understanding. Just as Edward finished the story, Emmett came from upstairs, guilt written across his face.

I took his hand and announced that we were going out. Carlisle and Edward went about as if I had said nothing and I appreciated it, considering that Emmett felt guilty enough, he didn't need two extra sets of eyes watching over him.

Emmett allowed me to lead him out of the house at a walking speed. We began on a path through the woods by the east side of house.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked, watching my face.

"We're going to a beautiful lake. I assume that the clouds will disperse just as sunset rolls around and there's something you have to see." I could tell that he wanted to ask more questions, but he followed me in silence.

We reached the same log that Edward and I had been sitting on a little more than twenty four hours ago. I pulled Emmett down to sit beside me and we faced each other.

"You saved me, didn't you?" He asked, stroking my hair with his free hand.

"I'm surprise you remembered that much. You were so distraught. The bear tore you apart." I looked up to see his eyes wandering into the distance.

"Yeah, I remember that. It hurt pretty bad, hard to forget."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, running my index finger across his palm.

"For what? You saved my life, Rose. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Emmett, I've made you into a monster. No one can be thankful for such a thing." My face scrunched in disgust.

"Better a monster, then dead." He said quietly. My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You're wrong." I hissed. "I _wish_ I were dead, Emmett. Much rather dead than trapped as this forever." I made a quick gesture toward myself and stood.

"I think_ this_ is beautiful." He made the same gesture toward my body. I tried not to smile in such a serious conversation, but I couldn't stop myself. Emmett's silly grin was beyond irresistible. "Rose, what happened to you that made you hate life so much?" He asked, intensely curious.

"Abuse." I breathed out the word and turned to the lake. Emmett's strong hands landed on my shoulders and I could feel his cool breath against my ear.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It was no less than two years ago. My fiancé, Royce King, seemed like a dream. I was a beautiful, young bachelorette and I had convinced myself that I was in love with a man that I had only known for two months.

"After leaving a friend's house late one night, Royce was on a nearby street corner with some of his friends, drunk. He had always told me that he bragged to his friends about how beautiful I was. As it turns out, they wanted to know for themselves." I stopped short, checking to see if Emmett understood what I meant. His eyes met mine, intense pain filling them.

"So, they left me there, believing I was dead. And believe me Emmett, I was ready to die. But it wouldn't happen. I kept on expecting the world to just turn black so that the pain would wash away. It started snowing and I was so sure that hypothermia would set in and I would pass, but nothing. Eventually, Carlisle found me. He smelled all the blood. So, he changed me." I took a deep, shaky breath. Emmett's hand's traveled up and down my shoulders in comfort.

"I am so sorry that you had to through that." Emmett sounded enraged. I turned to face him and his crimson eyes were boiling with anger. "Where is that lowlife?" He growled.

"I...I already took care of him." I said quietly, unsure whether Emmett would be pleased or disgusted. His face relaxed in comprehension.

"Good." He pulled me into a tight hug and I locked my hands together behind his back. I felt his cool lips against my hair. I nuzzled myself further into his broad chest, just wanting to stay there forever.


	3. Beyond a Bond

**This chapter really got my heartstrings. I love writing out of Rosalie's point of view. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **

Beyond a Bond

I was still tucked between Emmett's arms as I felt the heat of the sun hit my back. I lightly pulled myself from his hold, taking a couple steps closer to the shore, with my back to him. I removed my small sweater, leaving my arms bare. I turned back to him and smiled.

A small gasp escaped his lips and his eyes widened in awe. I walked back to him and laughed once, stroking his glittering face. He wrapped his hand around my wrist, catching sight of his own sparkling skin.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked, smiling even wider. Again, he reminded of a child experiencing his first plane ride. The look on his face was pure fascination.

"It's beautiful…" He hesitantly reached his hand toward my face, tracing my jaw bone with his knuckles. I grinned lightly, and breathed out against his palm.

"What was your life like, before…" _Before I ruined it_. I finished the question in my head, watching Emmett's eyes watch me.

"Plain. I worked on the railroads with my brother and I hunted with the rest of my free time. My dad loved to hunt. Nature was my brother's first priority, so he'd never even consider touching an animal. So, I used that to my advantage. I hunted to impress my father and he was pleased. The day that you…found me, he knew that I was looking for a black bear. He told me that it had always been a goal of his to kill a black bear.

"I was always so jealous of my brother's life. My mother adored him. He married young and has twin daughters. I was always compared to him—by my mother and father. I chose to prove myself, by killing a black bear. I'm sure that my father has, by now, drawn the conclusion that black bear killed me." Emmett brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and shrugged carelessly.

"I'm sorry that that is how you were seen. You're so…unique. I don't understand how anyone could not appreciate that."

"Thank you, Rose." He wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Do you wish to see them again?" I looked up at him, worried that this realization for him may cause his hate for me to flare.

"Maybe my two nieces, but I have no yearning to see the rest of my family." He watched me for a second and took my hands. "Rose, I can tell by the way you're talking, you believe that you've done me wrong. But I couldn't be more grateful. You've introduced me to a new family and allowed me to restart my life without having to be compared to anyone. For that, I am forever thankful. So please stop worrying and just trust me," Emmett said softly. I turned to watch the sun fall, leaning back against his chest.

"Considering how much I've been through today, you'd imagine that I would be tired." He said on a less serious note. I laughed lightly, recalling that there were some things that Carlisle had left out.

"A human would definitely grow weary after a day such as this. But, unfortunately, we are not humans." I left the riddle hanging for Emmett to solve.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked bemused.

"We don't sleep." I said, laughing again.

"Never?" He asked.

"Not ever." I responded, turning back to him.

"What do you do to pass the time?"

"That depends. Carlisle reads, Edward plays his piano, and what I do always changes." I watched Emmett's expression flicker.

"What do you plan to do tonight?" He asked, true curiosity wavering from his eyes.

"I'd prefer for you to answer first."

"I'd like to spend this night learning about you. You, Rosalie, are a very interesting character in my eyes."

"Then, I suppose that's what I'll be doing tonight." I answered, a smile forming on my face.

We went back to the house at a human walking pace, entering and heading up to my room. We placed ourselves on opposite ends of a loveseat. I tucked my knees against my chest, placing my chin atop them.

Before we could even begin a conversation, rain began pouring from the black sky, pounding against the window.

"What else don't I know about us?" He asked, gesturing toward him and myself.

"I'm unsure how long it may have taken you to figure this out but, our hearts aren't beating. Nothing, but venom is coursing through veins. It acts as blood, but it is so much stronger. Our kind is basically indestructible." I smiled at the sight of Emmett's eyes widening. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Edward and Carlisle entered the room, sitting across from us. My smile quickly turned to frown, based on the fact that they interrupted the night that Emmett and I were supposed to share together.

"Edward told me that you are curious to know more about our kind?" Carlisle asked. Emmett looked warily at Edward and nodded slowly.

"A very important thing that you must know is that some vampires are born with…powers." The adolescent word sounded silly coming from Carlisle's mouth, but I patiently waited, listening to the discussion that I had with Carlisle only a couple years ago.

"Such as…?" Emmett prodded for Carlisle to continue.

"I'm not sure if every vampire has a power. I _do_ know that some are much more complex than others. Sometimes I believe that my ability to resist human blood may be my power. Whether or not Rosalie can use this to her advantage, I do believe her beauty is beyond a vampire's natural physique. Edward on the other hand has a more intricate talent. He can read minds." Carlisle finished, and we three waited for Emmett's reaction.

I couldn't help but beam at the mention of my beauty. After all that I had lost, my appearance was the only thing I had. But maybe that I wasn't completely true now that Emmett was in my life.

"You can seriously read minds?" Emmett asked skeptically. Edward nodded, chuckling. "Prove it." Emmett tested him.

"Rosalie is the only thing that's been on your mind since we went hunting." Edward contested.

Emmett looked at me, clearly embarrassed. I grinned and shrugged. "That's too obvious. How about now?" Emmett asked, probing Edward.

"You're thinking about you're twin nieces and Rosalie wishes that you would kiss her." Edward said, teasing me. Although I _had_ thought about that today, it wasn't what was on my mind at the moment. I shot Edward a cold stare and he laughed. Emmett caught my gaze and half-grinned. I turned away, too embarrassed to face him.

"Edward, I believe we've interfered enough for tonight. We'll be going." Carlisle smiled warmly and Edward winked at me. I scoffed at him as he left the room with Carlisle.

"I-I'm sorry for-" I turned back to face Emmett, but I was met by his lips pressing against mine. I gently placed my hands around his neck, pressing my lips harder to his. I felt his cold palms on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away for an unnecessary breath.

Emmett pursed his lips, fiddling with his hands. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. After a moment I laughed. Emmett raised his eyebrows curiously.

"That was nice." I commented, taking one of Emmett's large hands into both of mine.

"More than nice." Emmett added. I watched him for a while and sighed. I couldn't resist any longer. I got to my knees on the couch and took his face between my hands, crushing his lips to mine.

Emmett was not the first man I have been this close with. Back when Royce had tricked me into believing that he loved me and vice versa, we had been physically intimate. But just once.

Even after experiencing it only _once_ with Royce, everything was so much different with Emmett. I was only kissing Emmett, and things felt so much more personal. When I was with Royce, I felt exposed. As if he was only with me for show, which I was completely oblivious to until he attacked me.

With Emmett, I was comfortable. With Emmett, I felt...emotionally wanted. Instead of just physically wanted.

I raked my dainty fingers through his short, dark hair, his kisses trailing down my neck. He hesitated as he neared my collarbone. His head returned to my level and he smiled at me. He planted one more short, sweet kiss on my lips, before pulling me into his arms. We settled back into the couch and I lay my head on his chest.

"That Royce guy wasn't worthy of you." Emmett said, surprising me.

"Thank you," I said in a whisper.

"Would you mind if I ask one more question?"

"Not at all, ask as many questions as you want." I offered.

"While I was changing, Carlisle was talking to a woman. I only ever heard her speak once and I haven't seen her." I nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Esme. She's wonderful. The kindest woman that you'll ever meet. Carlisle is always wary of her meeting new members of the family too quickly. Edward didn't offer her a warm welcome right away when Carlisle changed her, so he constantly worries. Carlisle wants you to be completely comfortable before you meet someone who will pose as a mother figure. For many people, mother's are the most important people in their lives.

"It wasn't like that for me, considering that my mother took me for granted and only loved me for my image. I was glad to have a woman like Esme in my life. Edward on the other hand, cherished his mother. He was vigilant about accepting her into his life. He adores Esme now, as it's hard not to, but Carlisle takes every precaution." I explained.

"Can you tell Carlisle that I'd like to meet her?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"I'm sure Edward already told him." I said, hearing a faint chuckle coming from downstairs. I nodded, confirming my guess.

We lay there in silence for a while. In an impossible way, I felt warm and safe tucked in Emmett's arms.

"You know that I value more than you looks, right?" Emmett asked, startling the silence.

"I was hoping so," I murmured with a smile as he placed a light kiss atop my

**Please review! ~GC**


	4. Meetings and Greetings

**Enjoy!**

Meetings and Greetings

Emmett and I descended the stairs hand-in-hand at the break of dawn. Edward was softly touching the keys of his piano and Carlisle was chatting with Esme quietly. As soon as Esme heard us, she stood and smiled at Emmett.

"So you're the Esme that everyone has been talking about," Emmett said with a chuckle. He took Esme's small hand into his large one and shook.

"That would be me. And you must be Emmett." She said, laughing lightly.

"The new kid town," Emmett mumbled, grinning.

"Well, Emmett, it's so wonderful to have you as part of our family." She pulled Emmett into a soft embrace, and a look of surprise crossed his face. He soon relaxed and hugged her back. Emmett was so large compared Esme's petite figure. I smiled at them and my eyes flickered to Carlisle. I could tell by the way he fidgeted that he was nervous.

"Carlisle?" I asked, just as Emmett and Esme released each other. He looked up at me quickly and his eyes went back down to his hands. "What's the problem?" I questioned, angered by the secretiveness.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, please have a seat." Edward said, going to stand beside Carlisle. I quickly sat beside Emmett, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"I apologize to all of you, but we must leave. We have been here much too long. I am especially sorry to you three. I understand that you, Emmett, just turned and I am so sorry for this sudden change, but I assure you that it is necessary." Carlisle said, his eyes continually watching Esme's smile fade. He quickly gathered her into his arms and watched the rest of us, hoping for approval.

I was outraged. I had only been here for two years and I was being forced out of my home, because of how young I looked. None of it seemed fair. I watched Emmett shrug carelessly and smile at me. I quickly stood and pursed my lips in anger.

"And where are we planning to go, Carlisle?" I snapped. He let go of Esme, but kept his arm snaked around her waist. I could tell just by watching his eyes that he regretted having put us all through this.

"My dear friend, Tanya and her coven are in Alaska. I've arranged for us to stay with them." He said, his hand raised as if he were trying to calm me.

"What if the humans notice you're not aging there? Then we move again, Carlisle?" My hissing tone only softened, watching Carlisle in sadness.

"From where we're staying, there are a couple towns that I can work in, so we can remain there for a few decades. I realize that you're angry, Rosalie, and I am so sorry. I don't want to leave either. I feel terrible to do this to you, Esme, and Emmett, but there's no choice." His soft voice caused me to cringe in guilt from yelling at him.

"But Carlisle, what if I stayed? With Edward and Emmett? No one suspects my age." A look of shock crossed Edward's and Emmett's face. I rubbed my temples, feeling helpless.

"Rose, this could be good." I was surprised when I heard Emmett speak. He stood up beside me and hugged me. "I want to go with them." He said softly. I sighed into his chest.

"When?" I asked, directing my question to Carlisle.

"We leave tonight. Everything stays." Carlisle said, regretfully. I knew that moving meant leaving everything that we had built behind. I nodded, hugging Emmett tighter. I shuddered as I heard Esme sob. She had just gotten a job, teaching at a local university. When she told all of us a couple weeks ago, she was overflowing with joy.

I looked up at Emmett, feeling as though I may cry myself. He brushed some of my hair out of my face, slightly grinning. Watching him smile made me realize the place that I would miss the worst.

Before I could even inform Carlisle that Emmett and I were leaving, Edward murmured, "Go." I nodded, thankful, to him.

I pulled Emmett out of the house, leading him back to the lake that we were at the night before.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen so quickly." Emmett mumbled, taking me hand.

"No, don't say that. I'm being selfish. I've been here for two years and you've only been here for two days. I'm sorry that you have to make such a drastic change so early in your life." I said squeezing his hand.

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I don't have much here, whereas you can't take anything with you." He said sympathetically.

"That's not completely true," I smiled, watching Emmett. "I can take you." I murmured, shyly. Emmett quickly picked me up into his arms and began walking to the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"Since it's our last day here, why don't we have fun?" By now, the tips of his shoes were touching the water. He would swing his arms, as if threatening to drop me in. I clung to his shoulders with my life, although a smile was plastered on my face.

"Emmett, stop it! This is unsanitary!" I shouted, laughing. He set me down and in that second, he kicked off his shoes and buttoned down his shirt, throwing them far from the water.

"Come on, Rose." He chuckled, picking me back up into his arms, like he was cradling me.

"No! No!" I laughed, playfully hitting his chest. He was now knee deep in the lake and shaking with laughter. "Emmett! Let me go!" As soon as the words left my lips, I knew I had said the wrong thing. He let go of me, allowing me to fall in.

I resurfaced, slicking my hair away from my face. Using all my strength, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with me. He came back up and chortled.

"Emmett, this isn't funny!" I shouted, giggling. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and tossing me back into the water. I stayed below the water, swimming to Emmett, and pulled his ankles from underneath him. He returned above the water and laughed, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. I smiled, placing my hands on his shoulders, and my legs around his waist. He smiled, revealing his white teeth. I watched his eyes search me and then, before he could, I kissed him.

I locked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He responded, closing the small space between us. My hands slid from his neck to the top of his muscled back. So caught up in the lust, I pulled Emmett closer to me. He lost his balance and we fell back in the water together.

"Don't do that." He mumbled, as he pulled me up from the water.

"Do what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Distract me like that. You're too tempting." I laughed at that and pulled myself back to him so that our torsos were pressed together.

"Sorry," I said, not sorry at all. He kissed my cheek and looked up at the darkening sky.

"We should be getting back." He said, frowning. I nodded, letting him go. I followed Emmett toward the shore, but within a couple feet, we began splashing each other. I screamed as he sent a wave of water at me, knocking me down. I bit my lip, wading toward him seductively. He crouched down in the water, preparing for a kiss. With my lips only a centimeter from his, I threw water in his face and pushed him over. I laughed and stood up, walking on shore, leaving him in the lake.

His head popped above the water with a silly grin stretched across his face. I laughed, ringing out my sleeves. When he finally walked onto the shore, he was chuckling in joy. Before I could protest, he had me around the waist, swinging me in a circle. I giggled at him and he placed me back on my feet.

"You are just too beautiful," He murmured, placing his shirt around my shoulders. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and we began walking back toward the house holding hands.

Just as we arrived, Carlisle gave us a serious look, letting us know it was almost time. Emmett and I ran to change into dry clothes.

I ran my fingers through my golden hair, looking around my room for the last time. I quickly shed my wet clothes and pulled on loose pants and Emmett's shirt. I tied my hair in an elastic band and buttoned up the large shirt.

"It's really time to go," I commented to myself in sadness once I was downstairs, standing in Emmett's arms. I felt Emmett nod against my head.

"Edward will lead the way." Carlisle announced, taking Esme's hand. "When we come across some animals, we'll stop and hunt." I nodded, grabbing Emmett's hand. Once the five of us were on the doorstep, I looked back one last time, and then took off in a sprint to follow Edward.

We stopped once for some grizzly and then continued on the journey to our new home.

**Please review and thanks for reading! -GC**


End file.
